The Neuropathology/Cell Culture Core (Core B) has a central role in our Program Project. The approach of Core B will be multidisciplinary, using neuropathological and cell culture methods to evaluate mechanisms of ischemic brain injury. There are two main aims. In the first aim, the staff of Core B will be responsible for preparing all histologic sections for studies of focal and global ischemia, including sections processed for infarct volume determination, immunohistochemistry, DNA break staining (TUNEL), and in situ hybridization. The staff will assist in training personnel from Projects 1-5 in the associated data analysis. In the second aim, the staffof Core B will prepare and maintain all primary cell cultures for projects 1, 4, and 5.). Core B staff will also perform different models of induced-toxicity and perform immunocytochemistry, in vitro receptor autoradiography, cell binding assays, and pharmacological treatments on cultured cells. The staff will assist in training personnel from the various Projects in the data analysis associated with the cell cultures.